Noche Blanca
by Rukia-blackchappy03
Summary: ONE SHOt... el primero... en la noche del día blanco... Rukia espera?... ¿eh?... Un regalo... ¿quien regala a quíen?... que pasa con todos... pesimo Summary... dejen RxR...


_Olass!!!!! Este es mi primer fic asi q estoy algo emocionada, el fic es de ichixruki lo escribe en el colegio mientras pasaba El aburrimiento, estaba muy inspirada asi q espero q les guste Y q me den su opinión: pero los personajes no me pertenecen son de kubo tite…_

_Bueno aquí vamos_

_**Noche blanca**_

_Mirando hacia la ventana se encontraba una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache, estaba pensativa, sumergida en lo mas profundo de su ser; en eso escucho la voz chillona de una chica q le dice_

— buenos dias kuchiki–san...— dijo la chica

— ahh…!buenos dias ¡ inoue — respondio rukia

— mmm… sabes kuchiki-san tods las chicas estan ansiosas de q llegue el dia blanco

(rukia queda con un signo de interrogación )

— que es eso - pregunta la pelinegra

_Inoue queda sorprendida al saber q rukia no sabia lo q se celebra el dia blanco ,_

_Respiro profundamente y comenzo a darle una explicación a rukia de q se celebraba el dia blanco_

_Comenzo diciendo q el dia blanco era una fecha especial para las chicas al igual q lo era_

_San valentin pero ahora los muchachos eran los q daban regalos a las chicas q les gusta_

_(dijo esta un poco sonrojada mirando al chico pelinaranja_)

_Rukia entendio a la perfeccion la explicación de inoue pero ubiera preferido q dibujara conejitos para explicarselo._

_Luego la shinigami siguió caminando y recordo el dia de san valentin en el q ella le regalo chocolates a su hermano, a renji y por supuesto a ichigo_

(**_para q sepan los chocolates tenian forma de conejos_**)

**Acontinuacion el flash back de cuando rukia recuerda el dia de san valentin**

FLASH BACK RACONTO

**_DIA DE SAN VALENTIN_**

_Rukia se entera de q los humanos celebran algo llamado dia de san valentina si q decide participar y le pide ayuda a yuzu para q le ayude a ser los chocolates ._

_Yuzu le ayudo y se sintio muy feliz al ver q rukia ponia tanto entusiasmo en ello_.

rukia nee-chan … para quien son los chocolates

ehh… son para ehh-

para mi hermano, para renji y para … ehhh …pa ..ra ichigo- dice sonrojada

_en ese momento yuzu trata de esconder la leve sonrisa q le produjo el tartamudeo de rukia_

_al fin cuando los chocolates estaban listos rukia los coloco en tres cajas , pero la de ichigo tenia algo distinto a las otras dos la del tenia la cara de un conejo q ella habia echo, el papel era de unos conejitos con zanahorias y les coloco un lazo rosa a cada uno._

_Ichigo llega a la casa y ve q la shinigami estaba observando algo, se acerca y rukia al sentir q alguien la esta observando esconde deprisa las cajitas._

que estas haciendo- pregunta el pelinaranja

ehh,,, nada solo estoy pensando – dijo rukia al verse acorralada

mmm…en q estas pensando si se puede saber- pregunta con curiosidad ichigo

es q mañana ire a soul society a ver a mi hermano hace mucho tiempo q no lo veo- responde la chica

pero mañana es san valentin ¡ susurra ichigo ¡

jojojo quieres q alguna chica te de un regalo – dijo rukia burlandose de ichigo

claro q no como se te ocurre q q yo pudiera querer algo asi- respondio furioso

jojojo pero tu cara parece decir otra cosa- riendose de el

tienes razon son puras tonterias- dijo seriamente rukia

bueno ya es tarde me ire a dormir – dijo apresuradamente la shinigami

buenas noches- y salio deprisa

_subio corriendo las escaleras y entro en su cuarto y se acuesta a dormir_

_( bueno rukia ya no duerme en el closet de ichigo)_

_Al otro dia rukia se dirigio a la soul society , llego al sereitei y fue deprisa a la mansión kuchiki . Rukia llego a la mansión abrio la puerta de la habitación se su hermano._

— nii-sama – dijo rukia mirando a su hermano

— rukia- miro sorprendido

nii-sama te traigo esto- entregandole la cajita

ahh… gracias

_rukia sonrio al ver q a su hermano le gustaba_

_es ese momento rukia se retiro de la habitación para ir a buscar a renji._

— renji - grito rukia al ver a su amigo

ola rukia –

renji te traje esto espero q te guste- le dijo tiernamente al pelirrojo

por q – pregunta

bueno por q mundo de los humanos en este dia se regala algo a alguna persona q qieras mucho

entonces tu.. 0.0 –

esto es para ti por q eres un amigo irremplazable para mi- dijo la shinigami

un amigo- dijo con cara de tristesa en su rostro

bueno me tengo q ir nos veremos Luego- se despidió con una sonrisa

_rukia salio corriendo al ver la hora q era , cuando llego a casa ya era de noche ,a esa hora todos debían estar durmiendo pero había una luz en el cuarto de ichigo ._

_entro corriendo subió las escaleras y percibió algo extraño , asi q entro al cuarto de ichigo pero no había nadie decidió subir al techo a ver si estaba hay;_

_y como lo suponía el estaba hay sentado con cara de tristeza, en eso rukia se acerca a el y se sienta a su lado._

ichigo q te sucede – pregunta

nada – respondió

pero tienes una cara deprimente- le dijo tratando de animarlo

es solo q hoy todo el mundo recibió presentes hasta keigo pero yo…

bueno no importa- dijo el pelinaranja

solo por eso estas así- le dijo rukia

además hubo alerta de hollow y kon se aprovecho para acabar con mi imagen

_en ese momento rukia decide entragarle el regalo a ichigo_

ichigo…ehh- dijo timidamente

queria darte esto – y le entrego la cajita

pero tu dijiste q erantonterias – dijo el chico

ehh bueno cambie de opinión

ademas inoue me dijo q se lo diera a alguien a quien yo quisiera de verdad- dijo sonrojada

gracias- respondió ichigo mirandola con una cara tierna q ella jamas habia visto

_ellos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro por q ya podian sentir la respiración y el latido del corazon de cada uno._

_Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos , cuando de repente se comienzan a acercar,_

_Estaban a punto de rozar sus bocas , en eso aparece kon gritandole a ichigo._

maldito ichigo q le estas haciendo a mi nee-chan- le grito

_hay los dos se separaron rapidamente y mandaron a volar a kon , pero el momento q habian vivido no sabian si se volveria a repetir…_

--------------------------fin del flash back raconto --------------------------------------------

_Después de haber recordado aquel dia llego a la casa kurosaki y se estiro en la cama de ichigo a leer el manga de KAITO KID ._

_Cuando estaba el la parte emocionante del manga , llega ichigo y rukia dio un leve salto por el susto q le habia provocado el pelinaranja._

que estas haciendo – pregunto el chico

estoy leyendo el manga de KAITO KID- dijo orgullosa

ahh inoue me conto q te habia dado una explicación del dia blanco..

ichigo tu aquien le daras el regalo - pregunto con curiosidad

a nadie son solo tonteras q inventan- dijo ichigo

_claro dijo rukia con una mirada triste en su blanco rostro_

_ichigo se le quedo mirando pensando en q podria regalarle a la chica q estaba frente a el._

_Los dias trascurrieron y a ichigo no se ocurrida nada para regalarle en eso ve en una tienda un conejito blanco pero se atrevio a comprarlo por vergüenza, pero al alejarse del lugar se le veia su cara de arrepentimiento._

_Al fin llego el tan esperado dia en la escuela muchas chicas resibieron un regalito_

_Inoue recibió muchos pero solo esperaba el de una persona (todos sabemos quien)_

_Rukia tambien recibió regalos pero no los acepto , al fin cuando acabaron las clases ichigo se veia deprimido al igual q rukia y no podia apartar la vista de la shinigami, en ese instante penso q estupido habia sido al n haber comprado aquel conejito._

_Asi q salio corriendo en busca de aquel regalo q le daria a la chica la cual no le dejaba dormir en las noches._

_Al llegar a la tienda pidio uno de los conejos pero no quedan , pero la vendedora le dijo q unas cuadras mas aya vendian._

_Corrio hasta q llego a aquella tienda y pregunto:_

tiene de esos conejos de peluche – pregunto impaciente

— claro, es para tu novia –pregunto sin mala intencion

ehh… si para mi novia – dijo sonrojado -

_ichigo se sintio muy bien diciendo q rukia era su novia._

_Cuando volvia a casa para ver a rukia esta no se encontraba alli , asi q decidio esperarla pero se estaba quedando dormido en eso escucha ruidos en el techo y sube a ver ._

_Alli estaba ella sentada contemplando las estrellas_

llegaste- dijo aliviado

donde estabas – pregunto el pelinaranja

estaba caminando por hay – dijo rukia

ehh… rukia tengo algo q entregarte- dijo sonrojado al máximo

_rukia lo miro , al ver ella lo miraba ichigo le entrego la bolsita blanca en la cual venia el regalo_

toma es para ti- sonrojado

pero por q me lo das a mi – pregunta la pequeña rukia

ábrelo y luego me regañas – dijo sonriendo

_rukia lo abrio dentro habia un conejito de peluche blanco y en su cuello una cinta q decia "para rukia"; en ese momento comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de rukia lloraba de felicidad , al verla hay tan frágil ichigo le seco las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar acariciandole suavemente su rostro._

— gracias- dijo rukia

— me alegro q te aya gustado – le dijo tiernamente

_en ese instante ichigo acerco el cuerpo de rukia al suyo mientras la miraba atentamente sin decir una palabra entonces del cielo comenzaron a caer nieve._

_Ichigo se pregunto como podría nevar en esta epoca , pero eso ya no importaba ahora ,solo le importaba decirle a rukia lo q sentia._

— rukia – dijo sonrojado

— que pasa – pregunto

— yo te…yo…- ichigo no sabia como decircelo

—yo te quiero- dijo el pelinaranja

_en el rostro de rukia se veía una pequeña risa , de la cual ichigo se enamoro_

ichigo yo también te quiero – dijo sin mas preámbulos la shinigami

_al fin los dijieron lo q sentian por el otro , en eso se abrasaron mas fuerte y ichigo comenzo a besar a rukia tiernamente , al rato después se separaron por falta de aire , ichigo empezo a besarle el cuello le mordio una oreja a rukia la cual la iso estremecerse , los dos bajaron hasta el cuarto de ichigo y siguieron expresando lo q sentian . _

_**(quien sabe lo q hicieron)**_

---------------------------------- FIN --------------------------------------------------

_**BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO Q LES AYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COLOCAR SUS REVIEW. ADEMAS CON LO Q ISIERON ICHIGO Y RUKIA DESPUES, ESO SE LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACION JIJIIJIJ . SAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
